1. Field
The disclosed exemplary embodiments relate to a voice recognition device and a method for providing response information, and more specifically, to a voice recognition device configured to provide response information corresponding to a user's voice utterance and a method for providing response information.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a voice recognition device providing response information regarding user's voice utterance determines a domain according to the user's intention by analyzing the received voice utterance when the user's voice utterance is received, and provides response information regarding the user's voice utterance based on the determined domain.
However, the voice recognition device determines the domain based on the current voice utterance of a user, and provides response information regarding the user's voice utterance based on the determined domain. Thus, instead of considering conversation context between user's previous voice utterance and user's current voice utterance, the voice recognition device provides response information regarding the user's voice utterance by determining the user's intention according to the user's current voice utterance.
For example, a previous voice utterance of “What action movies are on?” may include the user's intention regarding an action movie provided from TV programming. Thereafter, when a current voice utterance of “Then, what is on Video on Demand?” is inputted, the voice recognition device does not consider conversation context related with the previous voice utterance, but determines the user's intention based on the currently inputted voice utterance. As described above, the voice recognition device does not correctly determine the user's intention from the current voice utterance of “Then, what is on Video on Demand?” because there is no spoken subject to be implemented regarding the current voice utterance of “Then, what is on Video on Demand?” Thus, the voice recognition device may provide different response information from the user's intention or request the utterance again from a user. A user be inconvenienced because he or she must speak a new voice utterance in order to receive the intended response information.